Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren
Die Eiskönigin – Völlig unverfroren (Originaltitel: Frozen) ist ein US-amerikanischer Computeranimationsfilm von Walt Disney Pictures. Disneys 53. Animationsfilm startete am 28. November 2013 in den deutschen Kinos. Der Film basiert lose auf dem Märchen Die Schneekönigin von Hans Christian Andersen. Die Regie führten Chris Buck (Tarzan, Könige der Wellen) und Jennifer Lee (Drehbuchautorin Ralph Reichts). Handlung Die achtjährige Elsa, Prinzessin des Königreichs Arendelle, besitzt cryokinetische Kräfte mit denen sie in der Lage ist, Eis, Frost und Schnee zu erzeugen. Während einer verspielten Nacht trifft sie unabsichtlich ihre fünfjährige Schwester Anna am Kopf und schlägt sie bewusstlos. Das Königspaar ersucht als Felsbrocken getarnte Trolle um Hilfe. Ihr Häuptling Grand Pabbie kann Anna heilen, indem er ihr die Erinnerungen an Elsas Kräfte nimmt. Er erwähnt aber auch, dass, wenn Elsa Anna ins Herz getroffen hätte, die Folgen fatal gewesen wären. Um Elsa zu beschützen und ihre Fähigkeiten geheim zu halten, schließt sich die Königsfamilie im Schloss ein. Elsa verbringt die meiste Zeit sicherheitshalber in ihrem Zimmer und so entsteht ein tiefer Spalt zwischen den beiden Schwestern, während sie aufwachsen. Zehn Jahre später verunglücken ihre Eltern bei einem schweren Sturm auf hoher See tödlich. Drei Jahre später bereiten die Anwohner von Arendelle alles für Elsas Krönungszeremonie vor. Unter den Würdenträgern befindet sich auch der Herzog von Pitzbühl, ein Adeliger eines benachbarten Königreiches, der Arendelle nur für den eigenen Profit ausschöpfen möchte. Aufgeregt, dass sich die Schlosstore endlich öffnen, läuft die Prinzessin Anna durch die Straßen und trifft auf den attraktiven Prinzen Hans von den südlichen Inseln und die beiden verlieben sich schnell ineinander. Die Zeremonie läuft ohne Zwischenfälle ab und die beiden Schwestern beginnen sich wieder zu binden. Während des Empfangs macht Hans Anna einen Heiratsantrag, den sie auch prompt annimmt. Elsa weigert sich jedoch, ihnen für ihre Hochzeit ihren Segen zu geben mit dem Argument, dass Anna Hans erst so kurz kenne. Daraufhin kommt es zum Streit zwischen den Schwestern, der so weit eskaliert, dass alle anwesenden Gäste Elsas cryokinetische Fähigkeiten zu sehen bekommen. Der Herzog von Pitzbühl bezeichnet Elsa als Hexe und Monster und befiehlt seinen Männern, sie einzufangen. In ihrer Panik flieht Elsa in die nördlichen Berge und entfesselt unabsichtlich einen ewigen Winter über Arendelle. Nachdem sich Elsa damit abgefunden hat, dass ihr Geheimnis gelüftet wurde, beschwört sie sich einen riesigen Eispalast, bereitet sich glücklich auf ein einsames Leben vor, schließt mit der Vergangenheit ab und erweckt nichtsahnend den Schneemann aus der gemeinsamen Kindheit, Olaf, zum Leben. Anna begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schwester mit dem Ziel, sie nach Arendelle zurückzubringen, den ewigen Winter zu beenden und ihre einst liebevolle Beziehung neu aufzubauen. Vor ihrer Abreise gibt sie die Führung von Arendelle in die Hände des Prinzen Hans. Während sie sich in Oakens Berghütte warme Bekleidung besorgt, trifft sie auf den Eislieferanten Kristoff und sein Rentier Sven. Anna gelingt es, Kristoff zu überzeugen, sie in die nördlichen Berge zu bringen. Auf dem Weg treffen beide auf den lebendigen Schneemann Olaf, der sie direkt zu Elsas Eispalast führt. Anna trifft auf Elsa, und während sie alles daran setzt, ihre Schwester zur Rückkehr zu überzeugen, weigert sich Elsa, weil sie immer noch Angst hat, Anna zu verletzen. Diese bleibt aber hartnäckig, was dazu führt, dass Elsa in ihrer Aufregung die Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte verliert, Anna versehentlich erneut verletzt und dieses Mal mitten ins Herz trifft. Damit Anna fortgeht, beschwört Elsa ein riesiges Schneeungeheuer, das sie und Kristoff rauswirft. Nach der Flucht bemerkt Kristoff, dass sich Annas Haare silbrig-weiß zu färben beginnen und bringt sie zu seiner Adoptivfamilie, den Trollen. Grand Pabbie kann dieses Mal nichts für sie tun und erklärt, dass nur ein Akt der wahren Liebe ein gefrorenes Herz auftauen kann, ansonsten würde Anna für immer erfrieren. Kristoff reitet zurück nach Arendelle in dem Glauben, dass ein Liebeskuss von Hans sie retten kann. Währenddessen bringt Hans, der sich seinerseits auch auf die Suche nach Anna begeben hatte, Elsa zurück nach Arendelle nachdem diese, aufgrund eines vorangegangenen Kampfes mit Pitzbühls Männern, bewusstlos geschlagen wurde und sperrt sie ins Verlies ein. Hans bittet Elsa, den Winter rückgängig zu machen, aber sie offenbart, dass sie nicht in der Lage ist, ihre Kräfte zu kontrollieren. Als Anna zu Hans gebracht wird und sie ihn um einen Kuss bittet, verweigert er diesen. Hans hatte von Anfang an ganz andere Pläne: er wollte Anna nur heiraten, um den Thron von Arendelle besteigen zu können. Anna ihrem Schicksal überlassend, beschuldigt er Elsa für den scheinbaren, aber unwahren Tod ihrer Schwester verantwortlich zu sein. Elsa bricht aus dem Verlies aus und flieht durch einen Schneesturm über den Fjord. Olaf findet Anna und enthüllt, dass sich in Wahrheit Kristoff in sie verliebt hat. Beide begeben sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Hans konfrontiert Elsa und sagt ihr, dass Anna wegen ihrer Taten tot sei. Aufgrund von Elsas Verzweiflung lässt der Sturm sofort nach, wodurch Anna und Kristoff die Chance haben, sich zu erreichen. Als Anna jedoch sieht, dass Hans kurz davor steht, Elsa zu ermorden, wirft sie sich zwischen die beiden, verhindert den Todesstoß auf ihre große Schwester und friert zu einer festen Eisstatue. Elsa bricht, Anna in diesem Zustand sehend, in Tränen aus, doch kurze Augenblicke später taut Anna wieder auf: ihre Entscheidung, sich für ihre Schwester zu opfern, aber auch Elsas tiefe Trauer stellen einen Akt der wahren Liebe dar, in diesem Fall Schwesternliebe. Nachdem Elsa klar wird, dass die Liebe der Schlüssel für die völlige Kontrolle über ihre Kräfte ist, gelingt es ihr, den ewigen Winter zu verbannen und Olaf erhält sein persönliches Mikroklima in Form einer kleinen Schneewolke, damit er auch die warmen Jahreszeiten übersteht. Hans wird, nachdem Anna mit ihm durch einen kräftigen Faustschlag ins Gesicht abgerechnet hat, zurück zu den südlichen Inseln geschickt, wo ihn seine Bestrafung durch seine zwölf Brüder erwartet und Elsa bricht für alle Zeiten jeden Handel mit Pitzbühl ab. Elsa verspricht, die Tore des Schlosses nie wieder zu schließen und ernennt Kristoff zum offiziellen Eislieferanten von Arendelle. Er und Anna küssen sich und werden ein Paar. Der Film endet mit einem gemeinsamen Eislaufen im Schlosshof. Hintergrund [[Datei:Fragonard, The Swing.jpg|thumb|right|In einer Gesangsszene posiert Prinzessin Anna u.a. vor dem Gemälde Die Schaukel von Jean-Honoré Fragonard (1768).]] Nachdem Walt Disney Pictures die Idee einer Adaption von Die Schneekönigin 2002 verwarf, begann man 2010 wieder mit der Planung dieses Projekts. Im Dezember 2011 gab Disney den Titel Frozen und als Erscheinungsdatum den 27. November 2013 bekannt. Im Juni 2012 wurde anschließend bekannt, dass Kristen Bell in den USA die Rolle der Anna übernimmt und die Broadwaykomponisten Robert Lopez und Kristen Anderson-Lopez die Lieder schreiben werden. Am 19. Dezember 2012 wurde dann bekannt, dass Jonathan Groff Kristoff sprechen wird. Für diesen Film wurden im Wesentlichen dieselben Animatoren eingesetzt wie beim Disney-Film Rapunzel – Neu verföhnt (2010). Als Anspielung darauf haben bei der Krönungsszene sowohl Rapunzel als auch ihr Ehemann Flynn Rider einen Cameo-Auftritt.Spotted: Rapunzel and Flynn at Elsa’s Coronation In einer Tanzszene posiert Prinzessin Anna u.a. vor dem Bild Die Schaukel von Jean-Honoré Fragonard (1768), einem der Lieblingsbilder des Animationsteams. Synchronisation Die Musikbearbeitungen fanden in den JAMZONE Studios in München statt unter der Leitung von Thomas Amper. Rezeption Die Kritiken zu dem Animationsfilm fielen größtenteils positiv aus. Auch bei Rotten Tomatoes (mit 89%) und IMDb (mit 7,9) wurde der Film sehr gut bewertet. }} Mit einem weltweiten Einspielergebnis von 1,219 Milliarden US-Dollar ist Die Eiskönigin der fünfterfolgreichste Film und der erfolgreichste Animationsfilm aller Zeiten. In Japan wurde er dort mit einem Einspielergebnis von über 193 Millionen Dollar zum vierterfolgreichsten Film aller Zeiten und belegte elf Wochen lang Platz 1 der Kinocharts. In den Vereinigten Staaten hielt sich der Film 18 Wochen lang in den Top Ten der Kinocharts. Er ist der erfolgreichste Film des Jahres 2013 und belegt vor Der König der Löwen den ersten Platz der erfolgreichsten Filme der Disney Animation Studios.Übersicht der Einspielergebnisse bei boxofficemojo.com. In Deutschland erhielt der Film die Goldene Leinwand für drei Millionen Zuschauer in 18 Monaten. Im Jahr 2013 wurden bundesweit 3.436.049 Besucher an den deutschen Kinokassen gezählt, womit der Film den 6. Platz der meistbesuchten Filme des Jahres belegte.KINOaktuell: Was ihr wolltet: Münsters Kinojahr 2013, C. Lou Lloyd, Filminfo Nr. 4, 23. – 29. Januar 2014, S. 24f Insgesamt sahen 4,7 Millionen Zuschauer den Film in Deutschland. Auszeichnungen Der Film gewann zahlreiche Auszeichnungen. In der folgenden Auflistung sind die relevantesten Gewinne verzeichnet. Oscar 2014 * Bester Animationsfilm * Bester Filmsong (Let It Go) Golden Globe Awards 2014 * Bester Animationsfilm ** weitere Nominierung: ** Bester Filmsong (Let It Go) British Academy Film Awards 2014 * Bester animierter Spielfilm Critics’ Choice Movie Awards 2014 * Bester animierter Spielfilm * Bestes Lied (Let It Go) Annie Awards 2014 * Bester Animationsfilm * Beste Regie (Chris Buck, Jennifer Lee) * Beste Filmmusik (Kristen Anderson-Lopez, Robert Lopez, Christophe Beck) * Bestes Szenenbild (Michael Giaimo, Lisa Keene, David Womersley) * Beste Synchronstimme (Josh Gad als "Olaf") ** weitere Nominierungen: ** Beste Charakter-Animation (Tony Smeed) ** Bestes Charakter-Design (Bill Schwab) ** Bestes Storyboard (John Ripa) ** Bestes Drehbuch (Jennifer Lee) ** Bestes Editorial (Jeff Draheim) Die Deutsche Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) verlieh dem Film das Prädikat „besonders wertvoll“.Bewertung der deutschen Film- und Medienbewertung (FBW) Weblinks * * Offizielle Website * Gutachten der Deutschen Film- und Medienbewertung Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Filmtitel 2013 Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Märchenfilm Kategorie:Familienfilm